


Love me again

by Valkyriefromunderland



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-05
Updated: 2016-06-05
Packaged: 2018-07-12 07:49:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7093072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valkyriefromunderland/pseuds/Valkyriefromunderland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Plot bunnies that jumped on me when i couldn't sleep listening to love me again by john newman.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love me again

Bucky waited with his head down and tried to look anywhere but at Steve. How many times could he be triggered and his will taken away before he Steve couldn't look at him? It hadn't taken him long before he couldn't stand his own reflection. "Bucky? Look at me Buck!" He shook his head and closed his eyes. His own despair he could handle but Steve's disappointment had always been too much. Fingers lightly tilting his chin up and then he could feel lips just gently passing against his own. " 'till the end of the line" a harder press of lips this time as he slowly raised his closed lids. Steve pulled back and smiled "There you are. Ready to head back? Or do you need a walking stick?" He finally took a full breath and met Steve's eyes "Punk."

**Author's Note:**

> I apologise for any spelling and/or grammer mistakes this is completly un beta'd and snuck up on me at half 1 in the am. 
> 
> Feel free to ask anything in the comments or find me on tumblr at valkyriefromunderland :)


End file.
